Are You Sure This is What We're Looking For?
by The-Megs
Summary: Jack picks up Will in Port Royal to accompany him on an adventure.. But something.. unexpected.. happens, on both fronts. Be prepared for some slashiness, mild. R&R pretty please?
1. Of Breakfast and Premature Alzheimer's

Are You *Sure* This is What We're Looking For?  
  
By: The Megs  
  
Chapter One: Of Breakfast and Premature Alzheimer's  
  
Disclaimer: *incoherent mumbling* Oh.. that doesn't work does it? Dammitall. Alright then, noneofthecharactersaremine, so there! Now you can't sue me.  
  
Author's note: If this sucks, it's not my fault. Blame my muse.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow blinked once, rubbed at his sleep-filled eyes, and rolled over on his bed aboard The Black Pearl. He groaned once, then caught a whiff of something.. a familiar scent. if only he were awake and coherent enough to place it. Slowly he sat up, and was suddenly struck full-force by the recognition that something was burning.  
  
"Dammit woman!! Not the bloody rum again!!" he yelled, running full-tilt out of his cabin in only a pair of shorts he had slept in.  
  
Anamaria stepped deftly into his path, stopping his flight for fear that if he had indeed run into her, he'd have a pretty little blush on one cheek, and it'd be much more painful than the powdered kind.  
  
"Now don't ye be worryin' none Captain, you aren't on that godforsaken island anymore and the only thing ye be smellin' is breakfast. Burnt a bit to be sure, but breakfast nonetheless."  
  
Jack let out a long sigh of relief that quite by accident changed into a yawn somewhere along the way. Apparently he was still fairly tired, and that last little bit of action had been brought about only by the adrenaline rush caused by the need to protect his precious rum. He turned slowly to eye Anamaria more closely, as if seeing her for the first time. This in no way made her feel anxious, as he seemed to make a habit of doing this. Maybe he never could quite trust his crew and had to reaffirm their loyalty to his own mind, or maybe he was just an odd one and it was a strange little habit of his. Either way, it didn't really matter.  
  
"What's the next port we're coming into?"  
  
"Why Captain, don'ye remember? Ye gave the order yerself, we'll be stopping by Port Royal. I think too much time at sea has made ye more daft than before, if at all possible." she remarked, with a short laugh.  
  
Yes, that was the plan, after all! A surprise visit to see some old friends, and to enlist the aid of a certain blacksmith-turned-pirate, if all went well. It had been a full year and a half since he had last been back to that port, and he felt that a visit was long overdue.  
  
"Well then Will Turner," he said, mostly to himself, "hope the missus'll let you out of the house for a bit."  
  
"Captain?" Anamaria interrupted carefully.  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"You're still in your nightclothes sir."  
  
"Oh. right.. Umm. Watch the helm for me wouldja love?"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
William Turner's attention was sharply focused on the task at hand, which, at the moment, happened to be a very fine sword-in-the-making. The red-hot metal sparked with every blow, but it was taking shape quite nicely, it'd have a deadly edge to be sure. Because of this endeavor, he never heard the door to the shop open and close, never saw the looming shadow creeping up on him. Due to this, the unmistakable feel of a cold blade touching his back ever so lightly startled him much more than it should have, and he whirled and parried several times with the unfinished blade before he realized that his would-be attacker was none other than his old friend.  
  
"Jack!! What are you doing here? It's been ages!"  
  
"That's Captain Jack, mate, and I've come with a proposition."  
  
"A proposition? Is that all? You bought Gibbs a drink with his proposition."  
  
"Aye, that I did, but I didn't wake you when you were sleeping."  
  
"That may be true, but you did startle me somethin' awful, and I think that's worth *something*."  
  
Up until then the men had spoken very seriously, but as Will's last sentence Jack broke into his trademark grin.  
  
"Alright then! Don't be such a spoiled little boy, let's take a trip to the local pub, though I'm sure it just won't be the same as Tortuga, and we'll talk over a pint or two."  
  
"A pint or five you mean" Will pointed out, smiling.  
  
"Aye, and the breakfast of champions it is!"  
  
"Even when it's past midday?"  
  
"The cook burned me breakfast this morning."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
End Chapter One.  
  
AN: Please don't kill me if it's not to your liking, and I promise the next chapter will be better, I just had to set the scene and what have you in this one!! *uses her muse as a less-than-human shield to protect against flames* 


	2. Of Propositions and Stupid Wenches

Are You *Sure* This is What We're Looking For?  
  
By: The Megs  
  
Chapter Two: Of Propositions and Stupid Wenches  
  
Disclaimer: Honey, if I owned them I wouldn't be writing fic about them, I'd be way too busy with *other* things, savvy? Just don't go suing me and everything will be ooook.  
  
AN: Once again, blame my muse if you don't like it. All flames will be used to heat my home in winter.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Jack sighed as he looked at his surroundings. He was in the local pub with Will, but it just wasn't. *right*. There were no drunk wenches tempting the equally drunk scallywags, no barstools flying through the air, no yelling and fighting and singing and everything that, he though, made a pub, a pub.  
  
"So what do you think of me proposition mate? Does the William Turner have courage enough to partake in such an expedition with one Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Well Jack I just don't know." Will said in mock seriousness, "after all, what am I getting out of this?"  
  
"What are YOU getting out of this? Why mate, ye'll be gettin' to spend time with your old friend!!" When Will looked unmoved, he added, "And I 'spose 25% of the rewards wouldn't be too bad of a price either."  
  
Will grinned from ear to ear and shook Jack's hand.  
  
"We have an accord!"  
  
"That's not how we pirates do it now, if ye're to be sailin' with me you need to get it straight."  
  
Will's face showed definite signs of confusion, and Jack raised his mug.  
  
"Take what ya can!"  
  
"Give nothin' back!" Will called back, finally understanding.  
  
Both men toasted, drank a large portion of what was left, and slammed their mugs down on the table. 'Twas the start of a grand adventure, to be sure.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Jack had given Will half a day to pack and then board the Pearl, and they were to set sail directly afterwards. He had known it wouldn't take most people, and Will especially, half a day to pack, but he gave him that time frame in order to break the news to Elizabeth. He figured the woman wouldn't want Will leaving her for any length of time, and Jack certainly wasn't taking that high-class pretentious wench on his ship. She may have put up a good fight, but she had certainly never done anything for him to change his opinion of her as a strumpet. He figured that little display at the fort when he escaped had really been to save Will's life, not his own.  
  
"Captain!" the female voice startled him out of his thoughts. "William Turner boarding, sir, shall I show 'im to 'is cabin, then?"  
  
"That's quite alright Anamaria, I'll take him myself."  
  
The captain swaggered over, a little unsteady (it seemed that after drinking at the pub he had boarded his ship and drank some more) and welcomed his guest.  
  
"You must tell me how you got that little we- er.. woman.. of yours, to let you go so quickly! Really now, I didn't think you'd 'ave the heart to leave if she started cryin' or some such! Fiances can be such a bother!"  
  
"Oh.. um.. actually.. about that-" Will all but stammered, "Elizabeth and I- "  
  
"Get on with it boy! I 'aven't got all day! There's rum to drink, orders to give, naps to take, and rum to drink! Oh.. did I already say that one? Ah well.."  
  
"Elizabeth and I aren't together anymore. She. broke the engagement."  
  
"WHAT?! What's in 'er head?! Filthy little strumpet, always knew she was! What made 'er do it Will?"  
  
"She thought I was trying to leave her by coming with you and said it was over, I had every intention of returning as soon as we were done. I guess I'm not really sure *what* her problem is.."  
  
"ANAMARIA! Turn this ship around! I forgot about my appointment ta speak with little Ms. Swann!"  
  
"No! NO! He's just messin' with you Anamaria, keep to the course!"  
  
Anamaria looked at them both oddly, shrugged, and went below deck. Will let out a very quiet sigh of relief. Jack eyed the boy carefully but said nothing. This was all very interesting. When the silence was almost deafening, Will finally spoke.  
  
"I'm going to go unpack my things. Call me when supper is ready?"  
  
Jack nodded slowly, but his usually jovial manner was lost in a sea of thought.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
AN: Mkay, there's some more plot for you to chew on. Review if you'd like, I already told you what I'd do with flames. 


	3. Of a Ready Supper and Odd Parties

Are You *Sure* This is What We're Looking For?  
  
By: The Megs  
  
Chapter 3: Of a Ready Supper and Odd Parties  
  
Disclaimer: We've been through this drill haven't we? Although I have every intention of buying off the lives of all the characters and therefore having every right to do with them as I please, I haven't as of yet and Disney has referred me to a psychiatrist. I'll try again tomorrow.  
  
AN: Read and review if FF.net ever decides to put my story where people can see it. stupid ff.net. filthy slimy mangy cur. No nonononono I didn't mean it!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
A light tapping sounded on the door and a definite female voice said things about supper being ready and attending, and the inflection at the end made a question, but Will hadn't heard enough of it to answer except with a dry, stumbling "alright". He had had a close call earlier, and didn't much fancy it happening again. Really. if he found out. He figured it best not to steep Jack in curiosity though, because he knew the man would stop at no ends to find something out if indeed he wasn't informed, so it would probably be best if he wasn't late to supper.  
  
"Will! So nice to see you've graced us with your presence! Here, we saved ya a seat by me." Jack greeted warmly. He had to be one of the very few pirate captains that ate with the crew.  
  
"Thanks very much Captain, it's nice to be on board the Pearl and not be locked in the brig."  
  
"Yes, I 'spose a stay in there could dampen anyone's holiday, or adventure, as it were."  
  
"Especially when you're supposed to be the captain of the ship." Will said wryly.  
  
"Now we'll not be bringin' up such trifles over dinner, 's not the place for it." Jack came back, clearly somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"Alright then, change of subject. What's the next port we'll be coming into?"  
  
"Candle. Should be there in a day, if the weather holds nicely."  
  
"Port. Candle?" Will's face visibly whitened, a kind of ashy complexion taking hold.  
  
"Aye. Be there any. problem.. with it Turner?" Jack's own expression gave nothing away, but it was the second time Will had been acting oddly in front of him, and the third time's a charm.  
  
"'Course not, just took me a little off guard, 's all."  
  
"Ah. Well in that case, I'm off to the helm, but you may want to rest a little more so that you aren't too weary when we go ashore."  
  
"I may presently.. I think I'm going to walk the deck for a time first."  
  
"As you wish mate. Now if you'll excuse me, the wheel is calling to her captain."  
  
"Is she now? Y'may want to see the doctor when we stop in Candle, Jack."  
  
Jack grinned, a flash of gold blinking for a split second.  
  
"That's Captain Jack to you mate."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Welcome to Port Candle, please deposit your shilling and give us your name."  
  
Jack sneaked a small grin at Will before looking the man square in the eye and replying "That'd be Mr. Jones. Davey, that is." He flipped the man his shilling, walked by (with Will and Anamaria following, snickering) grabbed the man's purse, and kept going. It'd be a full ten minutes before the poor guy figured out his mistake.  
  
Immediately upon entering the small town, the sound of music could be heard ringing through the air, a lilting sort of tune that usually accompanied some "high-toned and fancy to-do". Jack could see it now, women clad in a few too many skirts, dancing with men whose collars were undoubtedly too tight, while making small talk about events that nobody really cared about.  
  
"What say we crash the party, gentlemen?" He asked, already prancing towards the sound.  
  
"I take offense to that captain, but it sounds like fun, at any cost." Anamaria replied.  
  
"And what say you to that W-" he started, turning. "Will? Now where'd he run off to?"  
  
"Said something' about needing to pick up a few things, meet us back at the ship or some other what have you. Odd little sort he is. Don't remember him bein' like this before."  
  
"That's because he wasn't, love. Ah well, we have a party to attend."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Jack walked up near the dance floor, made a theatrical bow to Anamaria, and took her hands, then began whirling her in a slightly more upbeat version to the waltz through the crowd. Startled gasps and "what's he doing here"s and "were they invited"s could be heard all around them, but nothing stood out so much as the singular, solitary, LOUD..  
  
"JACK!"  
  
"Well!! If it isn't the little strumpet herself!!" He sized up her dance partner quickly, then politely (for him, anyway) asked if he could cut in, giving him Anamaria before he could protest. She'd keep him busy for a while. He then resumed dancing with his new partner.  
  
"Strumpet? Why you filthy wretch!"  
  
"Love!! That's no way to talk to your old friend! Honestly, the only reason I came over here when you called.. or rather.. yelled. was to tell you what a stupid little girl you are for letting young William go."  
  
A dramatic dip, a spin, and then she spoke again.  
  
"I let him go? What's in your head? Been out in the sun too long again? I didn't leave him. he left me."  
  
Jack stopped dead.  
  
"What doy'mean by that? He said when you heard of the little adventure I was taking him on, you broke the engagement." He dark eyes studied her intently..  
  
"Quite the opposite Mr. Sparrow. Actually, he left because he didn't want me."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
AN: *Kicks muse* I promise it'll get better! Really I do! 


	4. Of Mistaken Identity and the Afterparty

Are You *Sure* This is What We're Looking For?  
  
By: The Megs  
  
Chapter 4: Of a Mistaken Identity and the Afterparty  
  
Disclaimer: Disney has recently signed over possession of all PotC characters to me. However, when I called to confirm said agreement earlier today, they said they didn't know what I was talking about and that I must have dreamed it.  
  
AN: Umm. any corruption I wreak upon the young masses. I take all credit for. Thankyouverymuch but I'm quite proud of my corruptingness. See? I'm even corrupting them with bad grammar.  
  
AN2: And finally, what you've all been waiting for! (or have been dreading.) The slashiness!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Back on board the Pearl, Jack said nothing. Hell, he didn't know *what* to say, or how he would phrase it even if he had the vaguest idea. He just didn't understand what on earth would possess the boy to lie to him. Especially about such a trivial matter, it just didn't add up for the pirate.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Days later, the ship was almost within sight of its intended place of interception, where they would be meeting the target they were going to "have business with" as Jack so lovingly sugar-coated it. Will said they were going to attack. Anamaria said they were going to "make new friends". Everyone had their own term, but the outcome would be the same no matter whose was used: One group would end up much richer, and the other would be left with nothing.  
  
Jack was at the wheel, as was his place to be, Anamaria was at his side, always the faithful one, and Will was up in the crow's nest with a telescope, attempting to spot the other ship. Soon enough he could be seen collapsing the telescope and swinging his way down, scurrying over to his captain, nay, his friend.  
  
"We're nearing a ship, but it can't possibly be the right one!"  
  
"And jest why is that, dear William?" the captain replied easily.  
  
"Because, it's another pirate ship, not a merchant vessel.."  
  
"And who, pray tell, said our mark was to be a merchant vessel?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"You can't seriously be thinking of attacking another pirate ship! Can you?" Will questioned, and incredulous look on his face.  
  
"Why not? Seems like fun don't you think?"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"I WANT THOSE MONGRELS INCAPACITATED WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES MEN! GET TO IT YOU DOGS!"  
  
Truly it was an order that couldn't be carried out, but it gave the crew vigor and incentive, and men could be seen swinging through the air over the small gap that separated the two ships. Captain Jack Sparrow himself had given the order, and was taking part in it as well, having turned the wheel over to (a very unwilling) Gibbs, who would rather have participated in the battle himself. He did, however, get to fire some of the first few cannon blasts that were discharged to stun their enemies just long enough to board.  
  
Jack personally sought out the captain of the opposing ship, to duel with him until death (or until they had what they wanted, at which time Jack would smile and say "Ta!"). Will was kept busy searching the ship for the treasure they so valiantly sought, and dodging random sharp object, arms, legs, and blunt airborne items. Anamaria (though unseen to Will) followed unobtrusively behind, fending off any would-be attackers that may have slipped past the blacksmith's keen abilities. Actually, Jack had told her "You let anything happen to him and I'll have your head on a platter, if you catch my drift love." True, he wouldn't do that, but that didn't mean she wasn't a little worried about what he *would* do.  
  
"You come attack my ship and expect me to lose to you in a duel? You're sadly mistaken, that's a fact! I'm known all over the world as one of the fiercest pirates to ever set foot on a ship!"  
  
"That's a fact is it sir? Funny, I don't recognize you at all!"  
  
Parry, parry, thrust, thrust, spin, parry..  
  
"Well it's a sad day for you to be sure! I once fought an entire crew that was damned, and took on their captain who was said to be so evil that hell spat him out! Lad, I'll have you know that I'm the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow!!"  
  
"Oh. dammitall!! If you don't mind, I have to go speak with me crew. They all seem to think *I'm* Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
The rival captain paled noticeably, his complexion taking on an almost porcelain hue. Even his sword seemed to tremble slightly in his hand, and any attempts to pass it off were failing miserably.  
  
"Y.. you're not. I mean, you *can't* be, but I 'spose you could.. or rather- "  
  
"Shut yer mouth you yellow-bellied scoundrel, what kind of sorry excuse for a captain are you?"  
  
Jack wasn't able to go any further into his chastisement, as at that moment Will and Anamaria showed up just behind him with a sizable chest and an easily discernible clearing of a throat.  
  
"I know ye're havin' yer fun now Cap'n, but Will and I think playtime's jest about over, and we should be headin' home now." Anamaria smiled, almost wickedly, in the other captain's direction. He looked positively terrified.  
  
Jack cupped his hands around his mouth and loudly informed his crew of the decision to return. He then turned back to the other captain, and told him in what sounded like a truly apologetic voice how sorry he was that he didn't have time to get the autograph of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Just before swinging back over to his own beloved Pearl, he picked out some random crew member to tell how he should "see to the deck near your cap'n, as it may be jest a tad less than dry now."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
The Black Pearl was long gone away from the site of the earlier battle, and her crew was sitting in a circle, expectantly waiting for their captain to open the chest and reveal their prize. With a flourish he did just that, and the crew cheered when all laid eyes on the gold before them. Later, nobody would quite remember who started passing around the drinks, but everyone would remember that they got passed around, and that it was a joyful night of celebrating. Another thing that nobody would remember later was just exactly when their captain slipped off, but indeed he did, and he wasn't alone for long.  
  
"That wasn't a bad raid." Will spoke quietly.  
  
"Noh a'tall." Replied the somewhat inebriated captain.  
  
"But it wasn't the best. and it wasn't particularly difficult to get.."  
  
"Wha're you drivin' at boy?"  
  
"Why did you come to Port Royal to request my assistance on a raid you could have easily handled yourself?"  
  
Jack's eyes gleamed with an intelligence that rarely bestowed itself on people, much less those of a drunk nature.  
  
"Why did you lie to me about Elizabeth breaking off your engagement?"  
  
Both men stared at eachother in silence for quite some time, as though they were searching for the answers to their individual questions in the other's eyes. Will was the first to speak, and though it wasn't much in the way of words, it was enough.  
  
"Jack."  
  
The always flamboyant, always intoxicated, always had something to say Jack Sparrow looked oddly sober, and said nothing while pulling the other into a firm hug. Will buried his face in the other man's shoulder and returned the embrace, which seemed as much of a promise as a consolation for guilts not yet spoken of.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
End Chapter Four.  
  
One more chapter to go, I think. 


	5. Of Dreams and Flying Objects

Are You *Sure* This is What We're Looking For?  
  
By: The Megs  
  
Chapter 5: Of Dreams and Flying Objects  
  
Disclaimer: Disney still refuses to admit my ownership, so until they come around to my way of seeing things I still have to have this silly little disclaimer.  
  
AN: I'm getting better input than I thought, so I may be extending the story past this chapter after all, though it's still debatable. Thanks to all those who left reviews, and special thanks to FusciaDoorsKick for giving me a few ideas!  
  
AN2: I bought a fishy today and have named it Captain Jack. Yes, that was pointless, but somewhat amusing all the same.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"What are you doing?" an inquiring, slightly edgy voice asked.  
  
"Nothing! Why?" The reply was far too quickly given to have been true.  
  
A dim light cut through the darkness, but the visibility did not much improve.  
  
"You shouldn't be up this time of night. You're. you're thinking of him again, aren't you?" the voice was tentative, slow and quiet.  
  
"Again? Who says I ever do?" came the answer, seeming a little too defensive.  
  
"Nobody. But.. sometimes you get that faraway look in your eyes, and when you do. you're always facing the sea, even if walls and buildings impair your eyesight."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Will woke up in a cold sweat, how many times must he go through that dream? It had been painful admitting to himself that he not only liked a man, but he liked. Jack Sparrow? But then again who could resist? However, it had proven far more painful to admit to Elizabeth that it was Sparrow he wanted and not her. His dream. that had only been the first part of the situation, it had gotten much worse after that.  
  
"Nothing impairs my eyesight. No matter where I am, I can see it as clear as day.."  
  
"I know you miss him Will, and I'm sure he misses you. I even think he'll be back for you some day. You have a great friendship, but I really wish you would just come to bed now instead of sitting up into all hours of the night thinking about him."  
  
Now it was true that propriety was completely against an unmarried couple living together, but after all she had been through Elizabeth had insisted on it, and claimed that being engaged was close enough. It was a pity she didn't understand that Will had become engaged to her in an attempt to forget about a certain pirate captain and go back to a normal way of life.  
  
"Wait a minute.. you think- No that's not it at all! I do miss him, but not in the way you're thinking.. Do you really think he'll be back for me?"  
  
Elizabeth had looked at him quizzically.  
  
"What do you mean by that? And yes, I do. He couldn't stay away for *too* long."  
  
Poor thing, she was really clueless.  
  
"Elizabeth.." Will fought for the right words. "I'm in love."  
  
"Well yes honey I know, and I love you too."  
  
"No, Elizabeth.. not with you. I love Jack."  
  
She had looked at him, the most priceless, dumbfounded expression on her face. It was like she was trying to decide if he was playing some horrid joke on her. This only lasted for the most miniscule time frame, however, and she immediately began calling him names even a pirate wouldn't utter, whilst throwing anything within her reach at his head.  
  
That had been a very trying night. It was only a few short weeks later that Jack had shown up in Port Royal with his proposition, and Will had been ready to go since the day Jack had left him. He could clearly remember his immediate thoughts at watching the man fall from the fort, only to swim to his ship and receive a welcome fit for his triumphant return. He had wanted to jump in after him, heedless of the threatening rocks below. To swim after him, until breathless, he caught up, and grabbed him tightly against him in a flurry of thoughts and images that would never quite make sense, and tell him just exactly what he meant to him.  
  
But he hadn't. And by god he hadn't been *about* to miss his second chance!  
  
So now, he turned over, and the pirate was sleeping soundly beside him. He had fallen asleep shortly after their hug, before another word had been said. In fact, Will wasn't quite sure he hadn't dreamed it all, and had half a mind to tiptoe out of the room before the man woke. But.. he looked so peaceful.. so *beautiful* in his sleep, possibly even moreso than in his waking moments. He sat there watching him for some time, before finally summoning the motivation to leave. He had only made it halfway off the bed, and a sleep-filled voice stopped him.  
  
"And jest where are you goin' love? Don't intend to leave me all alone in me cold bed do ye?"  
  
Will sat back down and turned toward the awakened man.  
  
"Sorry.. I didn't mean to get you up.."  
  
"No trouble 'tall, jest means I'll have more of my day to spend with you."  
  
"So then. it wasn't a dream?"  
  
"I should hope not, or I'd be appearin' very foolish right now."  
  
"It's just that.. I don't understand.. why-?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know meself. It just *happened*, ye'know, the feeling was there. I did try to ignore it for the longest time, but I finally couldn't anymore. Made up a phony treasure-hunt as it were, to get you on my ship." Jack grinned and showed that famous flash of silver and gold. "I figured even if you didn't see things my way, you'd be at much a loss for a way to leave, being out in the middle of the sea and all."  
  
Will laid down and snuggled up against Jack's chest.  
  
"I wouldn't ever want to leave you, and I'll never let you leave me again."  
  
"Not much worry of that, as I won't be letting you out of me sight."  
  
Jack moved just a little back, so that Will's head was no longer against his chest, leaned down, and kissed the boy affectionately on the forehead. The two fell back to sleep soon afterwards, comfortably nestling against eachother, both dreaming of what was to be, but mostly what was at that very moment.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
End Chapter Five.  
  
AN: So, you think I should keep going? I dunno, I honestly don't know if my writing is worth the time it takes to read it. I blame my muse. 


End file.
